


Time travel fic search

by timre15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timre15/pseuds/timre15
Summary: nbmontclairTue 16 Feb 2021 07:09PM MSKYou are looking for Ten times outta nine, I'm a hand grenade: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923517/chapters/42321356Looking for a time travel ficTony and Stephen end up in the past, post iron man pre doctor strange.Stephen gets stabbed by kealicious with a poisoned blade. They throw the couch into a volcano.Clint dies because he gets stuck in the hulk cage during the loki invasion.Found by several lovely people! Thanks so much!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Time travel fic search

Looking for a time travel fic  
Tony and Stephen end up in the past, post iron man pre doctor strange.  
Stephen gets stabbed by kealicious with a poisoned blade. They throw the couch into a volcano.  
Clint dies because he gets stuck in the hulk cage during the loki invasion


End file.
